All ThWu the Night
by m00glie
Summary: And so, the Xiaolin team, having won another victory, set off for home, always vigilant, always disciplined, always ready for anything. Maybe even the upcoming winter. Eh, who knows?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, nor any of its characters, objects, affiliates, etc. All characters, objects, affiliates, ect, except several objects created by me, are copyright Warner Brothers animation and Christy Hui. So there. **(Was that an okay disclaimer?..)

Author's Note: Alright, well… This is my very first fanfiction! I'm so happy… It's not much, just explains some stuff, and all that… Kinda like a pilot episode for a story! Oh, and I should tell you, it has some Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Showdown TCG, and some that I made up.. Just thought I should tell you that! Hope you like it.

All ThWu the Night(Raksha's Return)

Chapter One

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The call rang out, reverberating on the canyon walls as sand spiraled around two figures, pebbles exaggerating themselves to become monstrous boulders. Stone jutted out from the rugged rock that made up the Grand Canyon.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Again, the two figures called out, each jumping to a platform. One of these two persons looked particularly sinister, with reddish hair, a black dress-like article of clothing, and black line markings under her emerald eyes. The other one wore a dark blue outfit slightly resembling that of a ninja, with one long rectangle of cloth that went down the chest and through a red belt, and a ten-gallon hat on his head.

By the time the author was done with these long-winded descriptions, the two competitors were already hopping from one stone platform to another, for the sand had now started to gradually rise. It should also be noted that there were spectators in transparent boxes in the cliff walls that rose at the same pace the sand did, watching the spectacle before them.

"C'mon, Clay! Kick the ol' hag's butt!" came the call of one of Clay's friends. He pretty much had the same outfit as Clay, except his "ninja-suit" was black with a yellow belt, and didn't wear a hat. Raimundo had different armor because he had become a Shoku Warrior a few months before. Though he was carefree and a bit of a hedonist, Rai(as his friends called him), was a valuable and honest member of the team, despite turning to the dark side on one occasion.

"Yes! Show Wuya for-what!" called another spectator. Short, bald, and with a major ego problem, Omi constantly messed up slang and missed points people were trying to make. When it came to being fair and honorable, though, no one could surpass him. He wore the same blue outfit as Clay, minus the hat and plus a hood pointed at the back.

"Uh, I think you mean what-for, Omi," chuckled a girl next to the yellow-headed monk. She wore the same armor as Omi and Clay, except she had a large red bow at the back of her hood. Kimiko was short-tempered, but came through whenever she was needed.

Again, Clay and Wuya had extra time to evade the rising sand thanks to the author's specific-ness. Suddenly, Wuya pulled out a red diamond with spikes at the base.

"Ruby of Ramses!" she said aloud. A red glow surrounded a nearby boulder. Wuya raised the Ruby and extended the arm holding it forward. The boulder went careening towards Clay, who quickly pulled out an object, too. It kinda looked like a large, metallic glove, with decorative lines here and there, a one-size-fits-all gauntlet, snug on his hand.

"Fist'a Tebigong!" he spluttered in his Texan accent, and when the boulder came to him, he thrust out the Fist in an arc, sending the boulder plummeting downwards, the momentum from it destroying the platform he was on sending him shooting sky-high. Once there at higher ground, Clay looked down where Wuya was, muttered some guesswork to himself, and then called aloud, "Earth!"

At that, the sand doubled its pace rising upward, Wuya frantically jumping for higher ground. "That hardly seems fair," she mumbled. "Ruby of Ramses!" a red glow enveloped the platform she was standing on. Wuya raised her hand above her head and the rock platform skyrocketed upwards.

"Ruby of Ramses!" this time, Clay was the one who became outlined in red.

"What in tarnation!" he slowly drifted above the center of the sand a few meters below, wildly kicking his feet and flailing his arms.

"Ah, man. I hate it when evil plays dirty," sighed Raimundo from the sidelines.

"Well, I am sure our friend Clay has a plan! We must not lose hope!"

Clay was still squirming above the rising sand.

"… Do not panic, I am sure that at this very moment, he is silently waiting for the right moment…"

Sand was about twelve feet below the Texan.

"… Oh, dear."

Little did Omi know, however, that Clay WAS formulating a plan, and though a bit rushed, he was using all his willpower to move himself. If he could just reach that stone block over there…

"Ha! The Imo Gazer will soon be mine!" cackled Wuya, choosing a safe height to watch from. Little did SHE know, however, she just made the mistake that would win the Xiaolin three of the Shen Gong Wu. At that moment that Wuya didn't have complete focus on the Ruby, Clay was able to reach the platform with his toes.

"C'mon… C'mon… Yes! Wudai Crater-Earth!" lifting his foot, he slammed his toes onto the front of the platform, and it immediately went plunging down, down, down, through one or two other layers of rock, and finally, into the sand below.

Like a tidal wave, the sand that the rocks hit sank, while the opposite side of the sandpit surged upwards, just barely missing Clay's right arm. It sifted on and around the other platforms, and finally came to a stop… Right after slightly touching Wuya's toes.

"Whuh..? Wait! That... That shouldn't count!" said the Heylin witch, trying to think of a loophole.

"Uh-uh. Sorry, ma'am. You remember the contest. First to touch the sand loses!"

"Nooooo!" cried Wuya as a bright flash occurred and the landscape returned to normal. At that, the Ruby of Ramses materialized in Clay's hands and the mystical Imo Gazer slowly descended to him as his friends, now in regular clothing (he too changed back into a light blue button-up shirt with jeans), ran up to congratulate him.

"Go to way, Clay! I never doubted you for a second!"

"I'm pretty sure the little dude means 'way to go', but you get the idea."

"That was awesome, cowboy!"

"Oh, it was nothin'," Clay said, slightly blushing. Even though they'd all been training together for nearly two years, Clay felt he didn't get much chance to shine.

"Oh, but it was, my friend Clay! You got the Imo Gazer. We can now put our enemies in a deep, deep sleep!.. Or just use it on Raimundo when he starts bragging."

"Hey, hey, hey! I heard that."

Clay just smiled and walked off, saying, "Well, I think we'd best get goin'. Don't want Mala Mala gettin' lonely again! Y'all 'member what happened last time, righ'?"

All of the team shuddered. On the day of the big battle that Raimundo became a Shoku Warrior, they trapped the ancient demonic warrior Mala Mala Jong in the realm of the Ying-Yang World. Somehow, though, he found a way out, but it seems the laws of the Ying-Yang World, in that if you're evil, you come out good, and if you're good, you come out evil, apply to 1,500-plus year-old monsters made of Shen Gong Wu, too. Being good, he became a bit more… Clinging. If he didn't have anyone around to play with him, he'd hold his breath, or he'd tear out and chew some pages of the Ancient Scrolls, or, most commonly, he'd sit down and wail for a couple of hours. The four monks hated it when he wailed.

So, Raimundo, being the leader of the group, had to provide the transportation. Normally, their dragon Dojo would take them places, but he was out sick due to, like, Scale Mumps or something like that. So, Raimundo stepped forward, pulled out an object that shined in the afternoon sun, and threw it, calling out, "Silver Manta Ray!"

The small object expanded to a full-sized technologic aircraft, which all the team members jumped into, Raimundo taking the controls, and they flew off in the direction of where they currently lived, the Xiaolin Temple.

While all this was happening, Wuya sulked off, going to where SHE currently lived, but far from what she called home, the lair of the so-called Prince of Evil, Chase Young. Recently, he'd picked up an enthusiasm for collecting Shen Gong Wu, and he would not be happy.

_Eh, I should have stayed with Jack_, she thought, referring to her not-quite friend Jack Spicer, _at least HE was the one who would get yelled at when there was failure._

And so, the Xiaolin Team, having won another victory, flew off for home, always vigilant, always disciplined, always ready for anything. Maybe even the upcoming winter. Eh, who knows?

End of Chapter One

**Author's Note: So, how'd you like it?.. It is my first fanfic, so I'm not a pro, but please tell me what you think, and I'll be working on Chapter Two! Thanks for reading!..**** Okay, that's all. Bye!**


End file.
